warmerisefandomcom-20200213-history
Success in Secret Lab
Red Team: Offence In order to take over the blue team's side, the red team must act fast and quick. The first thing you must do is to command an accurate gunner on your team onto the front side of the red team balconey, pictured here. From here, this member has dominant control over the far right edge of the blue team spawnpoint (from balconey view), and some control over the rest of the spawnpoints. If members try to run up the balconey, the accurate rifleman must be able to give grazing fire to the enemy at his best ability. Two other members of the team (prefiribily armed with a blast gun or a carbine) will invade form an oblique angle, that is, jumping over the small wall of the blue team spawnpoints, shown here. In this location, they will mine each spawnpoint, so that when an enemy respawns, they will be automatically dead. Each person will control on half of the spawn-area, with an accurate rifleman mentioned eariler providing some support on the right half. Both of these members must be armed with a gravitygun, so they can enter faster into the blue team spawn-area once they die. One member of the team will be all the way to the left of the blue team spawn-area, inside the small room, shown here. Due to this perfect position of the doorway to the room, this member can provide suppressing fire to ALL of the blue team spawn-area. The idea of this member is to hurt these enemies so they can be easy victims to the two members who are spawn-killing as mentioned above, but not to kill the enemy. The reccommend weapon should be a mini-g or a G36. Finally, an extra member of the team will operate the abnormal blue spawnpoint location in the underground tunnel. He shall lay mines in that area, and will come to the blue team spawn-area to support team members who are in low health. Red Team: Defence If the red team is overpowered by the enemy, now it is the time to think about acting defencively for the red team. On defence, it is important to have control of the second deck of the red team base, as shown here. This is because this is a strategic point for the blue team, as from here they have easy access to the other red team room, a balconey where they can destroy red team members who spawn on the outside, and a vent to hide in. In order to control the second deck, all members of the team must place mines surrounding the two entrances. This also shows that the econd deck is more important than the first, as it is easier to control two entances instead of three compared to the first deck. Mines are alos prefered to be placed in the middle of the room ONLY if there is a gravity gunner on the other team. Suppresing fire will come from a red team member hiding inside the vent, where they can peek in and out of cover, with mines near the entrance of the vent so there is a struggle for an enemy to get too them. Suppresing cover will also come from the the corners of the room. The importance of the corners in the room are shown below. # Corner 1). This corner is the reccomended place for supressing fire. You will have views from both entrances to the second deck, so you can eliminate any enemy who comes in from any side. This corner isn't as visible from the balconey entrance, but is 100% visible form the first deck to second teck tunnel entrance. # Corner 2). Corner two includes a "surprise attack" element to enemies coming in from the balconey door, which is the most popular entrance. When they have their eyes aimed on corners 1 or 3, this corner can easilly attack and kill them before they even have a chance to turn around. Plus, this corner has protection from the surrounding boxes available. However, this corner has an extremely limited view point and can easily be overpowered once noticed. Lastly, sometimes this corner can only damage, but not kill if the enemy is too fast. # Corner 3). Corner 3 supplies a "surprise attack" element to the tunnel entrance from deck 1 to the enemy and can supply extra pressure on the enemy coming from the balconey entrance.. However, this entrance isn't as popular, and there is no surrounding protection around the corner. As a result, this corner is generally used to help corner three clear the balconey entrance and as a distraction to enemies form that entrance so corner two can use the "surprise attack" to take them out. # Corner 4). Corner 4 is the least used corner, as it only has its eyes on one entrance with no protection whatsoever from the tunnel entrance from deck 1. It is used to support corner 2, but has no other use. Make sure to place your team members in certain corners to certain situations. Another place to put a team member on is on top of the tunnel leading from deck 1 to deck 2, as shown below. This will require a gravity gun. This has a perfect viewpoint of the WHOLE bacloney and balconey entrance. Plus the enemy will get confused, as they will think the fire will come from one of the corners, not the top of the tunnel. Lastly, if you have any other team members, place them on the balconey front. These members will provide tons of suppressing fire to the enemy who usually runs up the balconey. These team members will usually just damage the enemy so it is easier for the mines and corners to kill them. However, if the ramp isn't as populated, they will kill the enemy on sight. A good weapon is a fast firing weapon, as the impact form the bullets will severely displace the enemies accuracy from them. These team members will die the most, and must learn to get to their position quickly after they die. Mines will be placed on the balconey ramp. Blue Team: Offence